survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Was Made to Adventure
'"I Was Made to Adventure" '''is the premiere episode of [[SurvivORG: GuatemORGla|''SurvivORG: GuatemORGla]]. It quickly became one of the most intriguing premiere episodes of the series, with each tribe contributing in their own unique ways to help the season start on a very high note. Day 1 The season started with the cast reveal and marooning on Friday, July 26th, 2019. One by one, the 18 new players who were looking to make their mark in SurvivORG history were revealed. However, before they could begin their journey, the cast found out that 3 past players, Cool, Corvs, and Gwen, would be joining them as captains for this season. The tribes were sorted during the marooning as well. Nakúm consisted of Brady, Dexter, Salted, Sex, Taka, and Time, with Cool as their captain. Yaxhá consisted of Amelia, Coffee, Demi, Elsa, Infi, and Yote, with Corvs as their captain. And finally, Topoxté consisted of Abdi, Jackson, Letti, Rize, Stood, and Tom, with Gwen as their captain. The tribes were then sent off to their camps, everyone excited that the game was officially underway. At Nakúm, the only real game that was played on Day 1 was skribbl.io. The tribe had a large VC going for much of the evening, with many tribe members (as well as spectators) coming and going freely throughout the night. But the 3 people who spent the most time in VC were Cool, Salted, and Time. Cool showed off his social prowess during this time, as he easily became the most well-positioned of the 3 captains following the first night, with pretty much his entire tribe liking him. Another player was proving to be able to keep up though, as Time was able to make very strong connections with a lot of the tribe as well, even though it was one of her very first orgs. Dexter found himself in trouble early, as he was the least active member socially and was quickly in a bad position. At Yaxhá, there may not have been a massive VC, but things were going well at their camp as well. The tribe found itself with a number of very big personalities and none of the tribe members were afraid of showcasing that personality. Coffee and Amelia especially stuck out as large presences early and definitely made strong impressions. Corvs, while not in as good of a spot as Cool, found himself on solid ground early. He had good relations with a majority of his tribe and was making solid inroads with everyone. Demi seemed to be struggling socially and wasn't making lots of strong connections out of the gate, while on the opposite end of the spectrum, Infi was proving to be the tribe's best social player, making great relationships with everyone early and having options lined up for him within hours. At Topoxté, things were probably more wild than they were on any other tribe. Not necessarily because it was all game immediately, but because the personalities on the tribe were crazy, in a good way. The tribe was quickly revealed to have multiple very strong social players, such as Abdi, Tom, Rize, and Stood right off the bat, and people started to get close quickly. Gwen, however, was in the most precarious position out of the captains. She wasn't around immediately at the start and fumbled a bit in terms of connecting with people off the bat, which put her at the bottom of the tribe. Gwen worked to regain ground, but definitely had a hole to work herself out of. Day 2 Day 2 was filled with more bonding, the start of the first immunity challenge, and also the meat of the safari exploration starting for all 3 groups. With each tribe having their own unique safari at their camp, the strategies used by the 3 tribes varied and made for lots of memorable moments. The Nakúm group made progress with breakneck pace, as multiple clues were found rather quickly and the idol chase was on before the end of the second day. Cool was lucky enough to find one month of Discord Nitro in the deepest part of the jungle, while he and Brady worked together to make a lot of safari progress and find multiple clues. Salted was also in on the action. However, Brady and Cool figured everything out and were able to make their way and grab the idol. But Cool made the executive decision at first to let Brady get the idol, to keep the target off of him. However, Brady didn't take the idol, so when Cool went to try the code for himself, he ended up getting the idol instead. However, he was willing to roll with it, an idol in his pocket and plenty of connections to back him up in case. Socially, Taka and Dexter found themselves in the most trouble after the first day. However, while Taka worked to continue to improve his standing (even with a few missteps), Dexter didn't help his case much. Overall, things seemed to be starting to solidify. Yaxhá also made quick work of the safari and cracked the code to the idol at a good pace. Coffee and Infi worked together and took the lead extremely quickly, with Infi grabbing the idol before the end of the episode. The two worked closely together and a partnership seemed to be forming. However, not all was great for the Yaxhá members on the safari. Demi struggled but was able to eventually figure things out by finding his tribe's Nitro gift, even if that early struggle ended up costing him on the idol. The tribe seemed to be working well together, and even though the dynamics were starting to solidify, nothing was in stone yet. Topoxté made progress in the safari as well, but ended up being the only tribe unable to get their idol during this episode. Their Nitro gift was found though, as Tom became the lucky recipient of the free month of Nitro. And even though the idol was not found, that didn't stop the tribe from starting to solidify alliances and make plans. Rize and Stood worked together on the safari early and also had to take the night shift for the immunity challenge, which allowed them to get close. The two of them, along with Abdi and Tom, formed a majority alliance to control the tribe, called "Four Lost Thots", leaving Gwen, Jackson, and Letti on the outside. Jackson, however, was more worried about a women alliance between Gwen, Letti, and Stood, and didn't seem to notice that he wasn't included in the majority. Gwen continued to be stuck on the bottom despite her efforts though, so the situation wasn't dire yet. The immunity challenge was revealed to be the 24 Hour Check in, and the challenge started off in a dead heat. For the first ten check ins, the tribes were all on time and had no penalties. However, at the 11th check in, Topoxté suffered from a common mistake due to tribes trying to be first when being first doesn't matter until the last check in, and proceeded to check in just early. They were able to catch their mistake and stay on time, but had suffered a penalty, now needing Nakúm or Yaxhá to also make a mistake in order to have a chance at the win. However, Topoxté quickly fell apart after their penalty, losing 3 minutes at the 14th check in, then 34 minutes at the 15th check in, yet another 1 minute at the 17th check in, 3 more minutes at the 21st check in, and then finally 4 more minutes at their 23rd and final check in. They ended up behind 45 minutes in total, while Yaxhá and Nakúm stayed perfect the whole way through and won immunity. Yaxhá also got to take Fredboat as a reward for finishing first. Day 3 After their loss, Topoxté was left to attend the first tribal of the season, and was faced with the possibility of being the first boot. Luckily, since they had messed up multiple times far before the challenge was over, the tribe had time to try and get their ducks in a row before tribal truly started. Gwen, who was already aware of her precarious position, had been fighting most of the time to improve her standing and make some connections that could save her. Once it was clear they were heading to tribal, she kicked it into overdrive, working very hard to make the right connections and ended up making inroads with people like Abdi, Rize, Stood, and Tom, who happened to be the power alliance of the tribe. Letti was pushing Gwen as an easy vote due to perceived lack of activity, but the majority liked Gwen and decided it would be best to keep her. The Four Lost Thots met up in the tribal council area to discuss tribal, and at the start of the talk the vote seemed like it could end up landing anywhere between the three outsiders, before they all seemed to come to a consensus that Gwen wasn't the best target. Letti seemed to be an option to them, and they weighed the pros and cons between voting Letti and voting Jackson, until Jackson just happened to walk into the area they were all talking in. The four seemed to escape in time before Jackson could read the messages in full, but the alliance was spooked enough to decide that they didn't want to take the chance, and targeted Jackson. Jackson, after seeing everyone run when he arrived, felt in trouble, but was never totally the sure the vote had fallen on him. Jackson did end up staying the target even though the vote was discussed more by the majority alliance after the incident. Unfortunately, he could not convince Four Lost Thots that he was trustworthy after accidentally stumbling into them, and he was sent home in 21st place in a 6-1 vote over Letti. Trivia * The episode title was given by Infi, talking about the dangers he was facing in the Idol Safari.